A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of art of trailers adapted to be towed by vehicles.
B. Prior Art
It has been known in the past to provide trailers which carry two boats, for example, and it has also been known to have trailers which carry a combination of a boat and a car. Examples of such trailers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,339 and 3,718,227. Many of these prior attempts have left much to be desired particularly when both an automobile and a boat was to have been towed. Such prior trailers lacked stability and structural integrity when, for example, the boat was in the raised position. Further, the raising of the boat has been cumbersome and could not be achieved simply and safely. In essence, the prior art lacked a simple but sturdy way to raise and lower the boat so that it would be safely towable.